britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Things said by or about Judge Rico
Cadet Dredd: "Rookie Dredd reporting for duty. Sir!" Judge Dredd: "Rico--?" 2000 AD prog 1186. ---- Narrator (Dredd's P.O.V.): "He's seen enough already to pass the rookie. No one knows better than he what the boy is capable of. Still, at least see this investigation out. Give his young duplicate plenty of opportunity to screw up. Let no one say he ever took things easy on a clone." 2000 AD prog 1187. ---- Cadet Dredd: "Satisfied?" Judge Dredd: "You'll do. Report in, get yourself a full eagle." 2000 AD prog 1188. ---- Narrator (Rico's P.O.V.): "The life of a street Judge -- getting up close and personal with the citizenry... The pleasure to be had from apprehending a suspect... The satisfaction of sentencing deserving creeps to long terms of incubement... He was bred for this." 2000 AD prog 1215. ---- Judge Rico: "McAw was in the wrong, not me. Galloway and Martine were having the unjudicial relations, not me. I didn't have any choice. You can see that, can't you?" Judge Egan: "Didn't you? Like Levine said, Rico, you're not in the Academy anymore. I don't know how they do it in other sector houses, but in 108 we stick together -- y'know, live and let live. This job's tough enough as it is. We need your self-righteous bullshit like we need a dose of the plague." 2000 AD prog 1218. ---- Nun: "We are women of Grud!" Judge Rico: "Maybe you should ask Grud for a few driving lessons." 2000 AD prog 1219. ---- Judge Rico (watching Levine abuse some mutants): "You've got a real nice manner about you, Levine." Judge Levine: "Pay attention and maybe you'd learn something, hotshot. But then I'm forgetting -- you're only interested in busting other Judges, aren't you?" 2000 AD prog 1220. ---- Judge Dredd: "You've got enemies now?" Judge Rico: "Building up a full set." Judge Dredd: "And so the world goes round." 2000 AD prog 1280. ---- Judge Rico (talking about Dolman): "The Academy was never easy, not for us. We were different, special -- we knew that... but deep down all we wanted to be was just like everyone else. Instead, we were always the ones pulling extra duty on family association day. You got used to it -- used it to make you stronger. But it still hurt..." 2000 AD prog 1378. ---- Judge Rico: "I'd hate to see you waste your talents, but it's your decision. I'm not going to try to twist your arm. I know it wouldn't work anyway." Dolman: "Thanks, Rico. Appreciate it." 2000 AD prog 1379. ---- Judge Rico: "Okay, so they made us in a lab, turned us out on a production line -- so what? I don't lose sight of one thing -- the end result is we're doing the best damned job in the world." Dolman: "Really, Rico? How do you know?" 2000 AD prog 1381. ---- Judge Rico: "I know what they say about me. The baby Dredd locker-room jokes. I'm a Judge, like any other, and I want to do my duty to my city." 2000 AD prog 1383. ---- Vienna: "You're one of them, part of the precious Fargo bloodline. Only there aren't so many of you left now, are there? Why do you think that is? He killed my father. He killed the other one, the one that helped the Dark Judges. He killed Nimrod, shot him like he was a wounded animal. He did all that. So let me ask you something, Rico... ...do you ever wonder that one day there might be a bullet in that gun for you too?" 2000 AD prog 1423. ---- Narrator (Rico's P.O.V.): "This job requires more than law by the numbers. Call it a sense of vocation, a feeling for the streets, and the people. Call it heart..." 2000 AD prog 1656. ---- Judge Ashbeck (head of cloning programme): "Always a pleasure to welcome a former tank baby." 2000 AD prog 1676. ---- Judge Whitby: "You met him before?" Koburn: "Nope." Whitby: "Then you're in for a treat. He's a real chip off the stoney-faced block." Judge Dredd Megazine #318. ---- Judge Dredd: "Gonna be out of... commission for a while. Up to you, now." Judge Rico: "Not sure I'm ready to replace you yet, Dredd." Dredd: "You'll do." ''2000 AD'' prog 1977. ---- Judge Rico: "It appears the citizen is innocent of basic crime parameters. Lie detector did peak on ‘'genocide'’ when he coughed, but second time of asking came out fine." 2000 AD prog 2011 (published January 2017). Category:Quotes